


Madrid Barajas.

by Max_Grooves



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: 5 capítulos máximo, Español, F/F, Historia Corta, gracias Ari, lo juro, no se me da bien acabar fics
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Grooves/pseuds/Max_Grooves
Summary: Macarena Ferreiro vuelve a Madrid tras cuatro meses de exilio para enfrentarse cara a cara con los fantasmas del pasado. O eso es lo que ella cree.
Relationships: Zurena - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	Madrid Barajas.

Macarena se dejó caer con suavidad sobre su asiento correspondiente tras guardar el equipaje en el pequeño compartimente que había sobre éste. Estaba cansada, tras las exhaustivas horas de viaje y de espera, y los numerosos controles. Sus cuatro meses de embarazo también se lo ponían más difícil, y el calor abrasador que el verano había traído consigo.

Marruecos estaba bien, sobre todo si tenías dinero de sobra. Se había podido permitir una estancia decente, aunque no demasiado lujosa. No quería llamar la atención de la Interpol y volver a la cárcel, o acabar acribillada a tiros por los secuaces de Ramala, el capo de la droga que la perseguía desde que su banda irrumpió en la boda de su hija para robar una tiara de diamantes.

No, sin duda aquel no era su destino. Alguien se había ocupado de que no lo fuera.  
Alguien a quien echaba más de menos de la cuenta, y que intentó sacarse de la cabeza para no llorar, pues las hormonas la traían loca y lo último que le apetecía era montar un numerito en el avión de vuelta a España.

Porque para eso había hecho tanto esfuerzo, para volver a su casa, a Madrid, a ver su hermano Román y conocer a su sobrina Macarena, para anunciarles su embarazo y establecerse allí, sin levantar sospechas. Castillo ya se había ocupado de evitar que la policía la localizase y de proporcionarle un pasaje seguro y una nueva identidad, que nada tenía que ver con la antigua Macarena Ferreiro. Con ninguna de las antiguas.

La Macarena que entró en la cárcel distaba mucho de la que salió. Era una niña buena, una rubia pija. Alguien que creía en los escrúpulos y la falsa bondad de las demás reclusas, que agachaba la cabeza y esperaba favores a cambio de una de sus flagrantes sonrisas. Una mujer injustamente acusada y encarcelada, loca de amor, con principios que creía inquebrantables y demasiadas manías como para sobrevivir a doce años de condena.

Y, en parte, no lo había hecho.

Macarena había muerto dos veces en la cárcel. La primera fue un suicidio, a manos de sí misma, en el que estranguló a la niña buena y se hizo con el control de su cuerpo, endureciéndose, plantando cara y luchando con uñas y dientes para protegerse, a ella y a sus amigas. Abandonó principios y manías como quien se quita la ropa, descubriendo que había cosas más importantes que mear en un váter sucio o que no te vieran las demás en pelota. Se forjó una armadura para defender lo poco que quedaba de sí misma, y para proteger a Tere, Sole, Rizos…

La segunda vez fue un asesinato. Murió en Cruz del Norte, unos días después de que las trasladaran a ella, a su grupo y a Zulema y Saray, las que creía sus némesis. Descubrió que no, que tras los muros de Cruz del Norte esperaba un enemigo aún mayor, aún más poderoso. El enemigo que la envió a aquella lavadora, quien la mató. Akane.  
Macarena renació tan sólo para volver a aquella cárcel y encontrarse su mundo patas arriba. No tardó en ponerse al día, ni en coger fuerzas para la revuelta que sentía que se acercaba. Se limitó a seguirle la corriente a aquella calma tan silenciosa y letal, y esperar como una fiera agazapada a que todo estallase.

Aquellos recuerdos le producían sentimientos encontrados. Tanta gente que no estaba, a la que no podía ver y a la que había renunciada. Tantas por las que se preguntaba su destino, y otras tantas de las cuales le dolía saberlo. Zulema entre ellas, por supuesto.

Ahora volvía a Madrid, y no podía verlas. Le habría encantado saber de Tere, tomarse un café con ella y ponerse al día como las amigas normales, las que no asaltan bancos ni bodas, las que no matan ni han visto morir. Sólo un par de amigas tomando u café y paseando por Gran Vía. Pretendiendo que sus días en la cárcel no fueron más que un mal recuerdo.

Pero aquello no iba a pasar.

Una segurata de la cárcel usó el término “gemelas vitelinas” para referirse a su relación con Zulema, y asegurar que ninguna acababa arrancándole la tráquea a la otra. Zulema solía picarla y decirle que sus destinos estaban unidos, y ahora Macarena entendía por qué.

Da igual dónde fuera, aquella sombra la perseguía como la peste. Se sentaba a su lado en el sofá, sin mediar palabra, se acostaba en su cama y se aparecía en los espejos, un recordatorio nefasto de su gemela muerta. “Muerta no, asesinada” le recordó aquella vocecita insufrible. “Asesinada por los mexicanos para que tú pudieras salvar el culo.”  
Y ahora que volvía a Madrid, la única amiga a la que podía visitar era una lápida fea y oscura, con el nombre de Zulema Zahir sobre ella, ominoso, tétrico y afilado cual cuchillo.  
Bueno, y obviamente al bonachón de Castillo, que siempre había velado por su bienestar y seguridad.

Evitando el cuervo negro de la tristeza, Macarena se abrochó el cinturón, rozando a propósito su creciente barriga y sonriéndole a la vida que crecía en su interior, la cual amaba con locura, aún sin conocerla, y deseaba compartir con su familia aquella buena nueva. Suspiró, acomodándose, e intentó descansar el tiempo que duró el vuelo, recargando las pilas.

Dos horas más tarde, el avión salido desde Casablanca tomaba tierra en Barajas, Madrid, y una ilusionada Macarena aterrizaba en el camino que la llevaría hasta su nueva vida, una mejor y más segura, que se había prometido mantener para su futuro bebé, y cuyos cimientos se empezaban a construir en aquel mismo momento.

Poco sabía Macarena que aquel camino no era el que el destino reservaba para ella.

**Author's Note:**

> estoy súper oxidado escribiendo así que lo siento de antemano por lo angustioso que resulte leer esto y bueno en fin que espero que os guste y que muchas gracias a Ari por introducirme en este fandom maravilloso y apoyarme constantemente y gracias a Triss por leerme incluso cuando no sabe de qué va el fanfic.


End file.
